Unanswered Prayers
by Bunny1
Summary: Eliot runs into Aimee at Nate and Sophie's wedding... Oneshot, complete.


Just the other night, at a hometown football game

__

my wife and I ran into my old high-school flame

and, as I introduced them, the past came back to me

and, I couldn't help but think of the way things used to be

It had been six years since he and the crew had last seen Aimee. Used to be "his Aimee". Maybe sometimes he still thought of her that way- in the back of his mind. But, he had better now. He had Parker. It was hard for either of them to admit they needed anyone, but, they were both exactly what the other needed in a love. Nate and Sophie had finally gotten married, and

actually invited Aimee.

Eliot walked over and handed her a beer. "Hey, Ames."

Aimee looked up at him, her eyes shining.

"I was hopin to run into you, Spencer." she smiled. "How've you been?"

"Good, good." he said, and gestured to Parker, wearing the Dolce Gabanna Maid of Honor gown Sophie had insisted upon, and their infant daughter in a front loading papoose. Nate had talked Sophie out of saying anything about the fact that she did it walking down the aisle as well. By her side stood their three year old son, who had acted as ring bearer. He had curly brown hair and big golden-brown eyes, just like Eliot. Big for his age, too; most people mistook him for five.

"Wow... yours?"

Eliot nodded proudly. "All three of 'em."

"Never thought you'd turn into the wedding type, El." she said lightly.

Eliot shrugged. "Parker neither, but we didn't have a 'traditional' wedding. Right after Peter- that's our boy- was born, maybe a month, we were in Borneo, and we got married by one of the tribal chiefs. I think we were both afraid some big traditional thing would've made both of us haul ass for the hills." he laughed, and Aimee laughed with him...

She was the one that I'd wanted for all time

and each night I spent praying that God would make her mine

and if he'd only grant me this wish I wished back then

I'd never ask for anything again

Parker felt her son tug on her hand, and she tearing her gaze away from Eliot and Aimee, talking animatedly. They had named him Peter Parker Spencer. Half so it was after both parents, and half so she and Hardison could call him "Spidey" and make Eliot make that "Eliot face" they loved.

"Yes, sweetie?" she asked him.

"There's nothin' to eat!" he whined.

"Boy, what are you talkin' about?" Hardison asked, walking up behind them and bending down to pick the boy up. "There's a whole table full of good stuff over there..."

"Nu-uh; it smells!" Peter argued.

"Hardison, he's three, you know he doesn't eat that stuff." she said, and reached into the baby papoose, behind the baby, and pulled out a small bag of doritos. "Momma was lookin' out for ya." she said, handing them over.

Peter clutched his mini-treasure to his chest.

"What do we say to Momma?" Hardison prodded.

"Thank you!" Peter yelled loudly.

Parker laughed. but it quickly faded when she saw Aimee put a hand on Eliot's thigh as she laughed at something, and she froze in her tracks. Hardison sat Peter down.

"Parker... do... not... stab." he whispered firmly.

In a louder tone, he said to Peter, "Hey, kiddo, why don't you go sit down with Daddy to eat those chips? Auntie Sophie'll have a fit if you're tracking all over the carpet."

Peter nodded, and raced off. Parker frowned at Hardison. "You didn't have to do that."

"No, but bitch won't be coming onto your man with Spidey in his lap." Hardison grinned at her.

Parker rolled her eyes. "She might not have been... but thanks." she said. "I think I'm gonna go check the baby's diaper." she sighed, walking off.

Sometimes I thank God

for unanswered prayers

Remember when you're talkin' to the man upstairs

that just because he doesn't answer doesn't mean he don't care

Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers

Peter raced up, hopping hard into Eliot's lap.

"Oof! Hey, Partner." Eliot grinned. "This here is an old friend of mine. Aimee; we went to school together."

Peter eyed her, and even though his eyes were colored like Eliot's, Amy could see Parker's eyes in him, too- the searching, assessing...

"Momma gave me chips." he said finally, opening the little bag.

Eliot nodded, ruffing his hair. "Yeah, Momma's smart like that. This one is Peter." he told Aimee, who smiled.

"You're cute." she told him. "I have two little girls just your age."

"You have kids too?" Eliot asked, surprised.

"Well, I don't exactly sit in a box waiting to be trotted out every few years till I see you." she said pointedly.

Eliot flushed. "Right, right... course you don't..."

"Yep, I have two girls, Becky and Bella."

"I have a sister." Peter said through a mouthful of chips. "She's boring."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Eliot told him. "And, she's only three weeks old. She'll get more interesting."

"What's her name?" Aimee asked him with a smile.

"Ruby Rose."

"Well, I'd like to meet her, too." Aimee nodded.

"Speaking of- where is Momma and the baby?" Eliot asked, looking around and not seeing Parker.

"Boo." Parker said, suddenly behind Eliot.

Aimee started, dropping her glass of wine.

She wasn't quite the angel that I remembered in my dreams

and I could tell that time had changed me

in her eyes too, it seemed

We tried to talk about the old days

There wasn't much we could recall

I guess the Lord knows what he's doin' after all

Parker winced. "Ooooh, so, so sorry about that." she said, reaching down to help her.

"Oh, no, no; I've got it. It's okay." Aimee waved off.

Parker looked down at her hand.

"You're married?" she asked, and Aimee nodded.

"Yeah, with two kids." she said with a smile. "We should get Peter and the twins together for a playdate."

"Yeah... we'll see..." Parker nodded.

"So, how come you didn't bring your husband?" Parker blurted.

"Parker..." Eliot hissed.

"Actually, he was working today, and I didn't tell him that my ex boyfriend was going to be here- I was afraid he would be uncomfortable, as silly as that is. Because Eliot and I both moved on, a long time ago."

Parker nodded, trying not to flush.

"Well, my husband is probably waiting for me, so I should probably get going..." Aimee said with a nod. "It was good to see you again- both of you." she said with a smile, and walked off.

Parker gave a little wave, and sat down next to Eliot. Eliot smiled, putting an arm around her, and pulled her close, knowing that he made the right choices, somewhere down the line, despite what he may have thought a time or two, because he had everything he needed, right here in his arms...

And, as she walked away, I looked at my wife

and then and there I thanked the Good Lord

for the gifts in my life

Sometimes I thank God

for unanswered prayers

Remember when you're talkin' to the man upstairs

that just because he doesn't answer doesn't mean he don't care

Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers  
Some of God's greatest gifts are all too oten unanswered

Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers...


End file.
